the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat is Off the Menu
'''Cat is Off the Menu '''is the third episode of the Mini Series 1990s. It is based around the disappearance of Northrop's station cat and the mysterious activities surrounding the 'Meat Run' refrigerated train. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Maude and Capulet had made amends had become friends but Roland, the station cat of Northrop, has gone missing. According to Hughes, he believed that the Indonesian man who lived near the railway had him for dinner, since he heard that cat meat was eaten in Indonesia, but quieted by Maude and Capulet. When Hughes has a chat to the manager about this, it is revealed that the Indonesian man is working to locate Roland and is an activist against cat meat, since cat meat was illegal in the UK. In the early hours of another day, the railway's newly acquired (and not yet named) BR Class 24 "Rat" is due to head the 'Meat Run', which was a refrigerated train formed of six converted 45ft ferry vans. The diesel noticed the strange activity around the train was even told to leave the train for Birdsville Butchery's new locomotive. The early arrival of the Class 24 rose suspicions with Hughes, Capulet and Maude and Hughes even made a bet on what was truly going on (Hughes still believed that a secret cat meat trade was using the train as cover). Maude and Capulet later chat with their railway's manager about the strange activity around the train, but denied any strange activity surrounding the 'Meat Run'. Capulet didn't give up and tried to spy on the unloading of the train, but was busted even before the train arrived at Birdsville and was forced to leave. After Capulet returned, he was told by the manager that he, Capulet and Maude will be part of a sting on the train, since the suspicious activity was reported and now believed. On the day of the sting, the manager (disguised as a guard) rode in the lead brake van and even gave the order to take off with the train, since the men were still acting strange. At Birdsville, both steam locomotive were told to be taken off the train, but was stopped by the manager (who dropped disguise) and ordered the train to be unloaded. The discovery of cats in the train revealed that there was an illegal cat meat trade going on, the men were arrested by authorities and the cats returned to their owners. One of the cats on this train was in fact Roland and everyone was pleased that he was still alive. Capulet and Maude feel proud of their achievement of uncovering this serious offence of the British Parliamentary laws. They soon start thinking about the fate of the shunter and Catherine later asks if the two could take down the drug trade, leaving the two stunned and confused. Characters * Capulet * Maude * Hughes * Titan * Catherine * Railway manager * Unnamed Indonesian man Trivia This episode was inspired by a single message that Shane Sowter was sent by someone. He dedicated it to the animal rights activists fighting to end dog and cat butchery. This episode was also to alert governments about some unnoticed illegal actions. In spite of it being an episode, Shane Sowter classified it as a 'special', due to it being part of a cause. Because of the way this story was written, this episode has the most powerful message ever. In late-2019, the original script was somehow deleted (not by Shane), but wasn't saved onto something else. This resulted in the story being rewritten.Category:Mini Series 1990s